bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DARKWISEZX
hi Darkusgal231 20:42, September 18, 2011 (UTC) RE Because there are no similarities. Even without the horns, the chest of Betadron does not look like Iron Dragonoid's head. Heck, the face on Betadron's chest is horizontal. Suffer my [[User:DartHolderX|'Draconian Wrath']] of the [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Crimson Chaos']] 23:37, September 18, 2011 (UTC) That was because your phrasing and grammar were bad. Suffer my [[User:DartHolderX|'Draconian Wrath']] of the [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Crimson Chaos']] 00:11, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ... Did you even read what I just said? Suffer my [[User:DartHolderX|'Draconian Wrath']] of the [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Crimson Chaos']] 00:32, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Suffer my [[User:DartHolderX|'Draconian Wrath']] of the [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Crimson Chaos']] 00:39, September 19, 2011 (UTC) was it you that said hi? Darkusgal231 21:27, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you should use proper grammar. Pages in this Wiki are for the other people to read. Suffer my [[User:DartHolderX|'Draconian Wrath']] of the [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Crimson Chaos']] 00:49, September 19, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? There really was nothing to specifically elaborate on. Suffer my [[User:DartHolderX|'Draconian Wrath']] of the [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Crimson Chaos']] 01:16, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ... To me it seems as if you are the one who is not specific enough. I will take that as you asking me why I undid two of your edits in detail. "The face on his chest somewhat looks like Chaos Iron Dragonoid head piece(without the horns)." Your Betadron edit. First of all, I already told you that this edit is invalid because the two DO NOT look alike. Moreover, just because Iron Dragonoid is a Chaos Bakugan doesn't mean that "Chaos" can be inclusive in its name. For the grammar, you leave a space between the phrase and the parenthesis, or better yet, the parenthesis makes the whole sentence redundant. Onto the next one. "In ep 28 Wiseman somethat look like a charcter in Tron because his suit was glowing." Your Wiseman Trivia edit. This is another sentence with the redundant structure. Are all glowing suits automatically categorized as appearance of the Tron character? No. Also, you do not use the abbreviations such as "ep". The sentece also has comma splice, and "somethat" and "charcter" are all spelling errors. You really need to use proper grammar in the pages in the Wiki in order to make the context appear as professional as possible. Suffer my [[User:DartHolderX|'Draconian Wrath']] of the [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Crimson Chaos']] 22:06, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok could you just use the singnarture botton? thank you :DDarkusgal231 00:21, September 20, 2011 (UTC) H,. this DarkNovaX and I like to say it is very good that you are uploading the good quality episodes. Keep that up. [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!']] 22:04, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Head's Up My grammar is correct. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 14:56, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :I meant, in the part where it says, "... Wiseman; Wiseman ...", you changed it to "... Wiseman ; Wiseman ...". There shouldn't be a space in between the first Wiseman and ";". --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 15:13, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :::It's alright, I just wasn't sure whether that was by accident or on purpose. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 15:39, November 5, 2011 (UTC)